1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of repairing walls which have been damaged including cracking and bowing from hydrostatic pressure, freezing or other reasons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting and straightening damaged walls.
2. Problems in the Art
Basement walls tend to crack or bow for a variety of reasons. Most prior art systems tend to pull the wall back into position by providing an anchor in the soil surrounding the wall. A hole is drilled in the wall and a wire is secured to both the anchor and the wall. By pulling on the wire, the wall is suppose to be pulled back into position. However, given the varying types of soils outside of the wall, such systems are prone to failure. It is therefore desirable to provide a straightening apparatus and method which does not rely on the use of soil outside of the wall. Conventional indoor supporting and straightening devices occupy a large amount of interior space. As this has a direct impact on the utility of the basement, it is desirable to have a supporting apparatus which minimizes the intrusive effect of prior art devices.
Other prior art systems allow pressure to be applied by a user but require additional hardware to keep the device in a set position. It is therefore desirable to provide a straightening device which allows for the application and maintenance of pressure without additional hardware.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method for straightening and supporting damaged walls which avoids these and other problems.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for supporting and straightening a damaged wall which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for supporting and straightening a damaged wall which does not rely upon an anchor in soil.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for supporting and straightening a damaged wall which takes up a minimum amount of space in the room in which the wall is located.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for supporting and straightening a damaged wall which can vary the amount of pressure applied to the wall.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for supporting and straightening a damaged wall in which pressure applied to the wall may be increased to continually straighten the wall over a period of time.
This, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a first and second bracket. One of the brackets is secured into the basement floor. The other bracket is secured into the joist of the floor above the basement. A beam is then place between the brackets and the damaged wall. One of the brackets is placed into a position such that when the beam is installed, the beam will contact the wall. The other bracket is placed further away from the wall. When the beam is installed, there will be a gap between the beam and this bracket. In between this bracket and the beam, a jack is installed.
In a preferred embodiment, the jack of the present invention includes a holding bracket, a nut, and a bolt. The holding bracket is placed against the beam and the bolt is inserted through the secured bracket. Before the bolt contacts the holding bracket, a nut is installed on the bolt between the secured bracket and the holding bracket. By tightening the nut and bolt combination, the bolt may be extended to contact and apply pressure to the holding bracket. In turn, the holding bracket applies pressure to the beam which applies pressure to the wall. This allows the present invention to reliably apply the desired amount of pressure to straighten or support a damaged wall, while minimizing the amount of space used in the basement.